This invention relates to a method of producing fiber having mineral powder, more particularly, to a method of producing fiber having functional mineral powders which crystal forms (cleavage forms) are pinacoid or having two kinds functional mineral powders which a first crystal forms are pinacoid and a second crystal forms are prism, pyramid, rhombohedron, hexahedron (cube), octahedron, or dodecahedron, and a fiber produced therefrom.
Recently, the functional minerals such as elvan, hornblende, rutile, zeolite, zircon, mullite, jade, or tourmaline or artificial synthesized functional minerals therefrom being used in the fiber world.
The functional minerals function as far infrared ray radiating, antibiosis, stench cleaning, electron wave isolating, ultraviolet rays isolating, absorbent, moisture absorption, minus ion radiating, static electricity preventing.
General method of producing fiber having mineral powders is executed through spinning, draft, combustion, cutting, or weaving after simply mixing and synthesizing mineral powders with a chemical resin.
In conventional fiber producing method, however, each crystal form of used functional mineral powders may be various such as prism, pyramid, rhombohedron, hexahedron, octahedron, or dodecahedron thereby wearing fittings of equipments such as a heald, a roller, and a guide body. Furthermore, it is not possible to gain a fiber having smooth surface due to inherent particle structure as the foregoing of the functional mineral powders and the fiber is cut often.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of producing a fiber having functional mineral powders, especially phyllosilicates mineral powders, functioning as far infrared ray radiating, blood pressure controlling, ache relief, antibiosis, stench cleaning, electron wave isolating, ultraviolet rays isolating, absorbent, moisture absorption, minus ion radiating, and static electricity preventing, in which the crystal form of the functional mineral powders are pinacoid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of producing a fiber having mixed functional mineral powders including both of phyllosilicates mineral powder and special mineral powder functioning as far infrared ray radiating, blood pressure controlling, ache relief, antibiosis, stench cleaning, electron wave isolating, ultraviolet rays isolating, absorbent, moisture absorption, minus ion radiating, and static electricity preventing, in which the crystal forms of the mineral powders are a pinacoid, prism, pyramid, rhombohedron, hexahedron, octahedron, or dodecahedron.
It is still another object of the present invention to produce a fiber by using the above methods so that the surface of the fiber becomes smooth because particles of the phyllosilicates mineral powders are distributed on the surface, and the productivity is increased because fittings of the equipments such as a heald, a roller, a guide body are not worn.
In order to achieve the above objects, one method of producing a fiber having the functional mineral powders according to the present invention comprises the steps of a first pulverizing the functional mineral which the crystal form of is pinacoid; a second closely pulverizing the first pulverized functional mineral powders to be less than ⅓ granularity of desired fineness; mixing and synthesizing 0.1-10 weight % of the second pulverized functional mineral powders and 90-99.9 weight % of a chemical resin; and spinning the mixture of the functional mineral powders and the chemical resin.
Another method of producing a fiber having the functional mineral powders according to the present invention comprises the steps of a first pulverizing first and second functional minerals which the crystal form of the first functional mineral is pinacoid and the crystal form of the second functional mineral powder is prism, pyramid, rhombohedron, hexahedron, octahedron, or dodecahedron; a second closely pulverizing the first and second pulverized functional mineral powders to be less than ⅓ granularity of desired fineness; mixing the first and second functional mineral powders; mixing and synthesizing the second mixed 0.1-10 weight % of the first and second functional mineral powders and 90-99.9 weight % of a chemical resin; and spinning the mixture of the first and second functional mineral powders and the chemical resin.